


I'll Take Care of You

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Danvarias, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Sick Character, Soft Alex Danvers, The sick fic nobody really asked for, but we all needed anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Sam comes down with something fierce and Alex Danvers plays doctor.





	I'll Take Care of You

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"I might just kiss you."_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

Sam wakes Monday with an itch in her throat and a dull throb behind her eyes. First, she attributes the symptoms to seasonal allergies. After all, National City was in the midst of one of the worst pollen seasons in over 10 years. But as the day wears on, the itch becomes an ache that becomes a burn so bad that she can barely swallow.

And then come chills that leave her teeth chattering and hands trembling.

At lunch, Lena makes a comment about how awful she looks. When she examines herself in the mirror, there is a pallid hue to typically bronzed skin. Opening her mouth she examines the deep crimson color of her throat and knows that allergies aren’t the cause.

Eventually, and not without protest, she gives in and accepts Lena’s offer of a ride home. Through the twists and turns of the city streets she feels the weight of exhaustion in every inch of her skin. At the time she doesn’t acknowledge it but she must look worse than she feels, because Lena makes the drive to the suburbs with her. The CEO helps her inside, a steady arm wrapped around her to help her weary figure up the stairs. They work together to strip away the sweat soaked suit, exchanging the expensive fabric for ratty sweatpants and a hoodie.

The last thing she remembers is Lena pressing a gentle kiss to her hairline. Then, it’s the faint click clack of keystrokes that lulls her to sleep.

When she wakes, alone, she’s not even sure what day it is. It’s dark, and Lena no longer occupies the opposite side of the bed. A panic grips her stomach at the thought of Ruby because in her feverish haze she hadn’t thought to contact the school. She finds her phone on the nightstand and winces against the backlit screen as she thumbs through her notifications, finding none from the school. 

There is a loud bang from the kitchen and then muffled laughter. 

Knowing Ruby is in good hands with Lena, Sam drags her body to the bathroom. She strips out of her damp clothing and steps beneath the warm spray of the shower. Her body slants against the cool tile, barely able to stand through the waves of exhaustion that aim to pull her under. 

Wrapping her body in a towel takes so much exertion that she has to take a minute at the sink, hands pressed into the counter. There is a soft rap at the door before it opens a crack and Sam knows it’s not Lena because the dark haired woman enters rooms with confidence and this is far too shy. 

“Sorry!” Alex says as she fumbles to put her hand over her eyes, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You’ve been out a while and the water was running-”

“Alex,” Sam tries to smile, but everything hurts so badly that it looks forced. “It’s okay, you can open your eyes. I have a towel on. And even if I didn’t, I feel too crappy to care.”

Alex nods a little too eagerly and drops her hand. It’s adorable, Sam thinks, how big badass Alex Danvers is reduced to a fumbling mess at the sight of a woman in a towel. Of her in a towel, really. Oh, and it’s so evident that she is trying (and failing) to keep her eyes at Sam’s face. Because she’s tall, she has legs for days, and the towel doesn’t leave much to the imagination. 

But badass or not, Alex is always respectful. Human, of course. But respectful.

Sam swallows, and the pain is so intense that her eyes screw shut to keep tears at bay. 

“C’mon,” Alex says softly, anchoring Sam back to reality with the splaying of her hand across the woman’s lower back. 

It feels strangely intimate as they move slowly to the bed, and Sam would be lying if she hadn’t imagined a scenario somewhat like this. Several times, actually. And if she weren’t currently feeling like her entire body had been hit by a truck and run back over multiple times, maybe she’d have the courage to make the first move. So, instead, she allows herself to be taken care of.

“Where are your pajamas?” the redhead asks as Sam comes to sit on the edge of the bed. Sam can only raise her head in the general direction of the dresser, but Alex follows the gaze and pulls a pair of soft flannel pants and an old National City University t-shirt from the bottom drawer. Nervously, she opens the top drawer and plucks a pair of underwear, holding the boyshorts uncomfortably as she comes to kneel before Sam. “Sorry if this is weird, but we’re… we’re friends and y-yeah.”

“You’re fine, Alex,” she whispers, because anything more hurts. And Alex is so nervous, it’s endearing, the stammering. There is a gentle hand at her ankle, and Sam lifts her foot off the floor and then the second, allowing Alex to slip the fabric on each leg before she drags the cotton upward. Sam accepts Alex’s hand and comes to stand, bracing herself on Alex’s shoulders so that she can delicately pull the underwear over Sam’s exposed skin.

It’s almost too much when she feels Alex exhale a warm breath because it’s so close to being dangerous. And she prays Ruby doesn’t clamor into the room because to anyone who didn’t know any better, this would look bad. 

“Step into these,” Alex says as she pools the sweatpants at Sam’s feet, repeating the same process as Sam leans into her shoulders while the fabric is brought over her bare legs. “Okay, sit.”

Sam obeys. The towel is still knotted at her chest, and she can see that Alex’s eyes are dark but she’s so gentle and caring that Sam’s heart can’t take it. She wants to touch her, to grab her face between her hands and kiss the damn smile off her face. She wants to so badly, but instead she raises her arms and allows Alex to pull the sleeves over her arms, the shirt over her head. Once her torso is covered, Alex tugs the damp towel loose from its knot and steps away to hang it over the bathroom door. 

She returns with Sam’s brush, crawling on her knees across the sheets before wrapping her arms around Sam’s torso and tugging her body to rest back between her legs. The brush moves slowly through the long tangles of dark hair, but with a careful and thoughtful precision. And then the bristles are replaced with fingertips that gently massage at her scalp, to the tense muscles of her neck, the knotted muscle at her shoulders. 

Her body draws into Alex’s touch, and she can’t keep her eyes open as the calloused fingers work magic against her weary frame. The massage continues for a few minutes and she wants to chase the touch when Alex pulls her hands away. Goosebumps erupt as Alex’s chin rests on her shoulder, lips so close to her ear that she almost wants to shy away from how fucking good it feels, “You think you can handle coming downstairs? Ruby and I made soup, and Lena mentioned you hadn’t really eaten lunch.”

And just like that, Samantha Arias feels her chest constrict and her stomach drop out because this is so much more than any other human being has ever done for her. Because Alex Danvers is so good to her. Too good to her. She’s here on a Monday night instead of off saving the world because she makes Sam a priority. And she makes Ruby a part of her day, because she wants to, not because she needs to. 

Maybe it’s delirium or exhaustion, but she knows it probably isn’t.

She’s falling _hard._

Because Alex is holding her a little too close for it to be friendly. 

Dropping her head back to Alex’s shoulder, she relaxes into the smaller woman, “Nobody has ever bothered to take care of me like this before,” she whispers, and it’s sweet and honest in a way that causes a hitch in the redhead’s breath, “I might just kiss you.”

“Well, I’m here now,” Alex says as she scoots their bodies forward to the edge of the mattress before she reluctantly swings her leg from around Sam and climbs to her feet. “I’ll take care of you as long as you’ll let me.”

“Tempting offer,” Sam replies as she watches Alex shoot off a quick text to Ruby. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Good, I’ll try not to disappoint you.” 

They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment before Ruby appears, a tray clutched between her hands, “Hey mom,” she beams, setting the tray of food on the nightstand. The younger Arias jumps onto the bed, flinging her arms around her mother’s shoulders and pulling her into an embrace so tight that Sam groans, “We made you soup. Okay, well, I made you soup. Alex nearly burned the house down trying to boil water.”

The comment draws a glare from Alex.

“Thank you, baby,” Sam smiles because she these two are quite the pair. Her girls. “I’m going to rest a little longer before I eat. Can you go make sure your homework is done?”

The teen pulls away from her mom with a sound of annoyance. Always the intuitive one, she casts a suspecting glance between the two older women before leaving the room with a roll of her eyes.

“Hey Sam?” the redhead says quietly. 

Sam tilts her head at the softness of the question. There is a moment that passes as she waits for Alex to say something, but instead, her heart accelerates because Alex comes to stand between her knees. There is a part of her that wants to tell the woman to stay away, because she doesn’t want to pass whatever hell virus she’s suffering from to anyone else. But Alex’s hands are gently cradling her jaw and she wants so badly to object but it feels so fucking good. 

When she tilts her gaze she can’t stop the gasp because there is so much love in those honey brown eyes that she can barely breathe. And when Alex bends at the waist and ghosts her lips over Sam’s she nearly stops breathing all together because she’s so sick but she wants to feel that mouth over every inch of her fever stained skin, “I think I might just let you.”


End file.
